


Проверка на практике

by mciron2013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, Gen, Humor, Virginity, parturition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Во время пребывания в чемодане штруделевый квартет сталкивается с проблемой, которую едва ли может разрешить кто-то из них.





	

Ковальски был внутри чемодана не впервые и потому не слишком удивлялся, но вот Тина и Куини явно оказались поражены. Впрочем, вскоре они уже освоились, и Ньют перестал за них беспокоиться. Они спаслись от смерти или забвения, и теперь можно было немного отдохнуть, чтобы потом снова взяться за дело. Шок уже прошёл, и Ньют едва не ввязался в шутливую пикировку, отстаивая честь Хогвартса перед выпускницами Ильверморни, как вдруг посреди обычных звуков, царящих внутри его зверинца, он услышал что-то неправильное.

— И чему же вас там учат? — спросил тем временем Ковальски. — Чарам и зельям?

— Тихо! — воскликнул Ньют, прислушиваясь. Его новые друзья тут же отошли на второй план. Стон, который он услышал, был стоном боли, и, ещё не видя, он уже знал, что случилось то, что он предвидел и опасался.

— Единорог?! — поразилась Куини, которая услышала его обеспокоенные мысли. — У тебя здесь и единорог есть?

— Есть, — сказал Ньют, доставая палочку. — Единорожиха. Стойте здесь, никуда не ходите.

Единорожиху, уже беременную, он спас от выслеживавшего её браконьера полгода назад и надеялся, что срок беременности рассчитал правильно и она родит, когда он уже вернётся обратно в Англию. Но оказалось, что он ошибся как минимум на неделю.

Поселив единорожиху у себя, Ньют звал её Лесси и выделил для неё в чемодане просторный загон с деревьями, травой и выбивающимся из-под земли родником. Сейчас он отправился туда мимо пустого гнезда нюхлера прямиком через вольер с нунду и затаился неподалёку, скрытый густыми кустами.

Как он и боялся, дело было плохо. Лесси лежала на боку, изредка дёргая ногами и издавая протяжные стоны. Ньют поспешно сменил место дислокации, чтобы рассмотреть её со стороны крупа, но Лесси почуяла его, с трудом поднялась и на дрожащих ногах скрылась между деревьев. Ньют пересёк границу загона и осмотрел землю. В том месте, где лежала Лесси, трава была мокрой, и он, уверившись в этом, поспешил назад.

— Дело плохо? — спросила Куини. Она наверняка уже успела пересказать остальным его мысли о тяжёлых родах у единорожихи, и теперь Тина и Ковальски внимательно смотрели на него в ожидании ответа.

Ньют, не отвечая, бросился на кухню, налил в ковшик воды из палочки, наложил чары, чтобы вода кипела, потянулся к полкам за нужными ингредиентами.

— Значит, плохо, — подытожила Тина, глядя, что он делает.

— Зелье сейчас будет готово, — быстро сказал Ньют, не глядя на неё. Он как раз призывал невербальным _Акцио_ какой-то пузырёк с верхней полки и отвлёкся, чтобы капнуть в кипящую воду ровно две капли зелёной жидкости. — А потом мне придётся просить о помощи тебя или Куини.

— Всегда пожалуйста, только скажи, что требуется! — воскликнула снаружи Куини, которая всё слышала, а потом с той стороны, где была Лесси, донёсся уже не стон, а крик.

Ньют едва смог дождаться, пока зелье приготовится, он метался по кухне, кусая ногти и то и дело посматривал на ковшик, где жидкость становилась всё более густого зелёного оттенка. Тина и Куини занервничали тоже, только Ковальски, казалось, был спокоен. Он стоял рядом с окками и что-то им ворковал, но, если прислушаться, в его голосе можно было услышать тревогу.

Лесси больше не кричала, только изредка с её поляны раздавались всхрапывания, которые Ньют чутко улавливал. Дёргался он при каждом звуке с той стороны.

Наконец зелье было готово, он остудил ковшик взмахом палочки и левитировал его перед собой наружу.

— Если единорожиха не сможет разродиться в первый час после начала схваток, дело плохо, — торопливо объяснил он. — Значит, жеребёнок застрял в родовых путях, и она будет мучиться, пока не умрёт. А судя по оставшимся следам, прошло уже больше часа. Но это зелье поможет.

Куинни и Тина странно переглянулись, но он не понял, что это значит. Ковальски же слушал, открыв рот.

— Нужно, чтобы она выпила это, нужно влить в неё хоть немного, тогда зелье уберёт спазм и на время расслабит мышцы, — продолжал Ньют, — но только...

— Но единороги подпускают к себе только девственниц, — закончила Куинни. Ковальски уже сложил губы, чтобы присвистнуть, но сдержался.

— Поэтому Тина или Куинни должны приблизиться к Лесси и заставить её выпить хоть глоток, — с жаром закончил Ньют. — Я буду неподалёку, и смогу вас видеть, но ничем не смогу помочь. Я был с ней рядом, когда спас от браконьера, но тогда она была едва жива и не могла встать. Теперь же всё на вас. Когда мышцы расслабятся, вы должны будете разорвать пузырь — он уже показался — просунуть руки в Лесси, подхватить жеребёнка под передние ноги и осторожно потянуть. Если вытащите его по грудь — дело сделано, дальше Лесси справится сама. Вам лучше идти вдвоём, и...

Сёстры переглянулись снова.

— Ньют, — сказала Тина.

— Да, я знаю, что это непривычно и может быть неприятно, — перебил он её, — но иначе Лесси умрёт вместе с жеребёнком, а единорогов осталось слишком мало, чтобы...

— Ньют, — сказала Куини, сделав Тине какой-то знак, — она хочет сказать, что мы обе не подходим.

Откровенные слова прозвучали как гром среди ясного неба, Ковальски не знал, куда деть глаза от смущения, Тина смотрела в сторону, а Ньют осторожно опустил ковшик на стол, не пролив ни капли, и беспомощно протянул:

— Но ведь вы не замужем...

— Для этого не обязательно выходить замуж, — терпеливо произнесла Куини. — Поверь мне.

Ньют посмотрел на неё, на зелье, и в этот момент Лесси закричала снова. В этом крике не было не было ни призыва, ни просьбы о помощи, только непреходящая боль, и Ньюту показалось, что он чувствует эту боль как свою собственную. Ему хотелось зажмуриться и закрыть уши, но он сдержался.

— Тогда Лесси умрёт, — сказал Ньют, стараясь оставаться спокойным. Получалось у него плохо. Он ещё никогда не оставлял живое существо в беде. Не сумел спасти — это другое, но когда даже не попытался...

Он упал на скамью и обхватил голову руками.

— Она не может умереть, — проговорил он. — Я не могу позволить ей умереть.

— Так придумай что-нибудь! — не выдержал Ковальски. — Используй магию, ты же волшебник!

— Здесь нельзя использовать магию, — убито проговорил Ньют. — Это же единорог, они плохо переносят, когда на них накладывают заклятия...

Повисла тишина. Лесси закричала снова. Ньют слышал, что она мечется, теряя силы... А если уже истекает кровью?

Но вдруг мысль пришла ему в голову, и он вскочил, перепугав лукотруса, который карабкался у него по вороту рубашки, и выхватив волшебную палочку.

— Так всё-таки колдовство поможет? — с надеждой спросил Ковальски. — Не очень-то хорошо, когда животина страдает, а сделать ничего нельзя.

Ньют только покачал головой. Он сосредоточился и коснулся палочкой своей макушки.

— Ох! — потрясённо выдохнула Куини.

— Плохо выглядит, непохоже, да? — извиняющимся тоном спросил Ньют, осматривая себя. Рубашку и брюки он превратил в платье, подол которого опускался ему до пят.

— Де-деревенский стиль, очень мило, — заикаясь, произнесла Тина. — Ты собрался изобразить девушку?

— Выхода у меня нет, — сказал Ньют. Ему вообще было всё равно, во что он одет, сейчас главным была Лесси и её жеребёнок. Конечно, короткие рукава и глубокий вырез плохо сочетались с покрытыми шрамами слишком мускулистыми для женщины руками и плоской грудью, но такое платье было первым, что пришло ему в голову, и он надеялся, что Лесси получится обмануть, а не думал о том, как выглядит.

— Я пошёл, — сказал он и поднял ковшик заклятием левитации, чтобы не расплескать, если придётся бежать бегом. На друзей он даже не обернулся, только охнул, когда запутался в подоле и едва не грохнулся на камни.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать... — начала Тина, нахмурилась и взглянула на Куини.

— Если не хочешь, могу не говорить вслух, — ответила та. — Если я не права, то что мешало нам просто создать платья покрасивее?

Ньют знал, что попытка у него всего одна, если не выйдет, Лесси умрёт. Да что там, она может не купиться на ложь и вообще его не подпустить!

Она подпустила. Встать она уже не могла, только подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ньюта — наверняка зрелища нелепее ей видеть не доводилось. Он споил ей всё зелье и вытащил застрявшего жеребёнка. Лишь убедившись, что всё в порядке, он вернулся назад, но не смог бы сказать, сколько прошло времени.

— Три часа, — сказала Тина. — Ты был там три часа. Мы подходили смотреть.

— У него слабые задние ноги, — сказал Ньют. Он не замечал, что всё ещё одет в наколдованное платье, подол которого покрыт заскорузлыми пятнами крови и слизи.

Рухнув на скамью, он наконец-то спокойно вздохнул.

— Пришлось разминать его, выпрямлять ноги, делать массаж, а то бы он не смог стоять и не дотянулся бы до вымени, — пояснил он. И только сейчас почувствовал, насколько устал, но радости его не было предела. Ещё один жеребёнок, новый единорог — это ли не счастье?

— Ты справился, — с гордостью в голосе произнесла Тина и села рядом.

— Да, — кивнул Ньют. — И совершил открытие. Оказывается, единорога можно обмануть, потому что пол они воспринимают исключительно по виду, а магией определяют... искушённость. Это стоит обязательно вставить в книгу, ещё никто до меня такого не упоминал. Для этого стоит остаться...

Он осёкся.

Все трое смотрели на него с нескрываемой жалостью, и вновь он почувствовал, как бесконечно они от него далеки.


End file.
